Finding You
by KymYume
Summary: Spock is held hostage at the mercy of an angry Romulan. It's up to Kirk and crew to rescue the First Officer. Slow building. Eventual Spirk.
1. Chapter 1

Hello kids! I'm back! Short chapter for now, but since we're jumping back a day in the next chapter, this is what you get. Yay for in medias res and stuff. You may have noticed that I changed my name if you had me on your alert. I was Chisa Yume before, but as I no longer use that pseudonym (which I created way back in like… 2002) I decided it was time for an update. On to the warnings! This fic isn't going to be fluffy. I'm planning on putting Spock through some things that might make people question my sanity. But I have this obsession with hurt/comfort… tragic really… and shall unabashedly use Spock to that aim. So yeah, if you are not a fan of HurtSpock, AbusedSpock, KirkSpock or any other thing I decide to come up with down the road- this is definitely not your cup of tea.

I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.

Spock's vision was blurry as he slowly regained consciousness. His head throbbed and he could feel dried blood caked to the side of his head. Slowly regaining focus, he found that his arms were shackled to large posts embedded in the ceiling. A sharp scraping noise quickly brought him to alert, and he tensed.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this day, Spock," A dark figure spoke cheerfully as he opened a metal door and entered the dark cell. As he came closer he slowly circled the immobile Vulcan. His hand slowly trailed along his prisoner's body as he moved. "You're not an easy to man to capture, I will give you that. It's no wonder my father had such difficulty defeating you." Tapered fingers wound their way through the short and glossy black hair. "You didn't think it would end with him did you?"

"I am unaware to whom you are referring," was the slow reply. Spock was still reeling from the events of the previous days, and he was uncertain as to why this man held such contempt for him. The dim lighting made it hard to register important characteristics that he would no doubt need when his captain recovered him.

The grip in Spock's hair suddenly tightened, and with a sudden jerk, his neck was bent awkwardly, and he found himself looking into dark, rage filled eyes. "Is it so easy to forget Spock?" Another sharp jerk assaulted his head. "Did killing him mean _nothing_ to you?"

Comprehension dawned on Spock as he took in the man before him. Taller than Spock himself, with large broad shoulders and sharp facial features. The more telling sign was the distinctive curvature of the ears. And Spock would forever recognize the tattoos that marked the face in front of him.

"You are the son of Nero."

"Yes Spock, I am."

TBC

Whoot!! I'll try to get the next update out soon!

-Kym


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty everyone! Sorry for the extended delay. Life kind of got crazy for me. I came down Mono of all things! I still don't know how I caught it… lol. But with the exception of some fatigue I'm much better. This chapter and most future ones will only be edited by me, since my beta is doing nanowrimo- wish her luck! Now on with the show!

Nope- still don't own it!

------------------

Just days previous Spock had been working diligently making sure all preparations were made for the latest assignment for the Enterprise. His captain had once again failed to negotiate his time efficiently and as First Officer, Spock felt the need to compensate in order to keep things running smoothly.

Jim sat hunched over his work desk, trying to work through the paperwork as fast as possible. Small, frustrated noises kept emitting from his general direction and Spock had to make a forced effort not to lecture his captain. The Vulcan had only just gotten him to sit down and start working on the task, so distracting him now would be pointless. Though the human was definitely aggravating.

Spock calmly continued to work through the pile, far more efficiently and accurately than Jim could on his best days. Between the two, and a few hours into their scheduled sleeping hours, the necessary Federation paper work was in order. They were even ahead of schedule compared to previous expiditions, as mission reports were actually due no less than three days after the completion of an assignment. It was slowly becoming routine as Jim learned the less thrilling intricacies of captaining. They had all the preliminary paper work complete now and they were ready for tomorrow's diplomatic gathering.

"Once again Spock, I owe you one," Jim spoke mid-yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. He hated doing paper work. If he could only convince Starfleet to take his word that everything went exceptionally well, then he would be free of this mess. But they didn't even do that for seasoned captains, much less a rookie who stumbled into his commission by dumb luck. Well, maybe not _dumb_ luck.

"I think you are up to twenty-two "ones" that you owe me Jim. I feel it necessary to collect before you accrue further debt." Never let it be said that Spock didn't have a sense of humor.

A sharp guffaw had a smile gracing Jim's lips. "Good one Spock!" A few chuckles persisted. The captain still wasn't sure how he failed to notice how funny his first officer was for so long. "So," Jim started while trying to calm down and be more serious, "you ready for the next mission?" He didn't want to miss the opportunity to talk to Spock before they parted ways for the night.

"I remain apprehensive sir. While a treaty with Romulan people would be advantageous, previous encounters continue to make me hesitate." Jim couldn't help but scoff at the sugarcoated version of Spock's reservations.

That afternoon when Lieutenant Uhura received notification of their next assignment, the whole bridge crew tensed after learning what they were expected to do. Jim immediately contacted Starfleet and requested to know why the Enterprise was specifically requested for the mission. He was furious at the callous reception he got from the admiral on duty.

They insisted that it was a Romulan request, to show unity and forgiveness over the "Nero Incident." Many colonies had ceased trade agreements when word got out of a large Romulan vessel attacking Federation planets. Once the confusion was settled over the nature of the attack, the Romulans were eager to reacquire their resources and were making efforts to re-establish the shaky truce.

"Come on Spock, you can be pissier than that!" Jim was still as vexed as ever with the calm exterior his first officer presented to the world. The brief moment on the bridge when Spock let go of his control had been terrifying, but proved to the captain that he was in fact capable of expressing emotion. Now he just had to work on getting him to show emotion more often- preferably emotions of the non-murderous variety.

"Expressing myself with crude language will not change the proceedings we witnessed," he spoke while gathering his things.

Jim stood and made his way over to the Vulcan's make shift desk taking hold of his data pad to stop him from leaving. "Spock, I will understand if you would rather not be a part of this missions proceedings." Blue eyes turned up to read his first officer, looking for a glimpse of the real feelings underneath.

"That will not be necessary Captain. Despite my reservations, I am more than willing to help establish a peace treaty. The crimes of one will not dictate the crimes of the many." Spock calmly took his data pad out of Jim's hand. "Besides, your diplomatic skills are as yet insufficient. Supervision is required."

An over dramatic expression graced Jim's face. "Why Mr. Spock? You wound me! You know my diplomatic abilities are known far and wide in this galaxy. You can ask any wo-"

"I am not referring to your sexual exploits sir. Please refrain from putting a sexual connotation into your comments at tomorrow's conference." The captain had the grace to look appalled. Spock would never say it, but he enjoyed the banter shared between himself and his commanding officer. It had taken some time for him to understand the nature of Jim's humor, but now he felt quite comfortable "dishing out" as much as he took. Gathering the last of his things, he turned to leave.

"I would never!" was the indignant reply. "Alright Mr. Spock, if you change your mind just let me know. Now get some shut eye!" Jim gave a quick slap to his subordinate's shoulder and let his friend leave for the night.

As Spock settled down to sleep that night, he wished he could get the nagging worry off his mind.

End Ch. 2

Thanks for reading!


End file.
